Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (in Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream)
'''Run, Jump, Skip and Sing '''is a Barney album that was released on April 18, 2000. Songs # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: ) # The Having Fun Song (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Let's Play Together (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # The Marching Song (Audio Taken from: "Barney's Band") # Rig a Jig Jig (Audio Taken from: "I Can Do That!") # The Land of Make-Believe (Audio Taken from: "Stick with Imagination!") # Home on the Range (Audio Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") # Get Along Little Doggies (Audio Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") # Buffalo Gals (Audio Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") # Turkey in the Straw (Barney song version) (Audio Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") # Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-Dee-Ay (Audio Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") # Games (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Taking Turns (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # When You Have a Ball (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Ring Around the Rosie (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Skip to My Lou (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # London Bridge (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Laugh With Me! (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Boom, Boom, Ain't Great to Be Crazy? (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Audio Taken from: "It's a Rainy Day!") # Indoor-Outdoor Voices (Audio Taken from: "That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me!") # Once Upon A Time (Audio Taken from: "Books Are Fun!") # Sing a Song of People (Audio Taken from: "Walk Around the Block with Barney") # If I Had One Wish (Audio Taken from: "Rainy Days Are Fun!") # The Itsy Bitsy Spider (Audio Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") # Baby Bumbleee (Audio Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") # Pat-A-Cake (Audio Taken from: "Nursery Rhymes (1994)") # This Little Piggy (Audio Taken from: "Nursery Rhymes (1994)") # One Two Buckle My Shoe (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # This Old Man (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # Let's Go on an Adventure (Audio Taken from: "Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure!") # The Crocodile Song (Audio Taken from: "Who's, Who's at the Zoo?") # Our Animal Friends (Audio Taken from: "Barney's Animal Friends") # Silly Sounds (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # The Bear Went Over the Mountain (Audio Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") # Five Little Butterflies (Audio Taken from: "Itty Bitty Bugs") # Together, Together (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # The More We Play Together (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") # I Love You (Audio Taken from: "Let's Play Games with Barney") Stories # The Three Little Pigs (Audio Taken from: "Home, Sweet Homes") Trivia